Nimbus
by muttn
Summary: Pinkie Pie befriends an allicorn foal from unknown origins with great weather powers. Rainbow Dash abilities are put to the test as the foal under pinkies influence makes her his toy. Can Applejack get Twilight in time to restrain him? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Rainbow Dash was laying on her back eyes closed on a cloud. She was enjoying her well deserved break after clearing the sky. Her break would soon be cut short though Applejack was already walking under her cloud with an angrily face.

"Rainbow Dash! What in tarnation are ya doin up there? The skha should've been clear half an hour ago!" Applejack yelled."Mah appletree's are missin precious sunlight cause you've been dozing off."

"What are you talking about? I already cleared the sky."Rainbow Dash responded.

"YA call that clear?"

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes. Applejack was right there were clouds all around her.

"What?I cleared them an hour ago! No way, there can be so many already!"

"Well they're back so wouldya kindly get off yer flank and get to work."

Rainbow Dash did just that. She got up her hooves and jumped off the cloud. She was flying very fast clearing them in record time. Once the sky was all clear (except for the cloud she would be sleeping on of course.) she flew upto applejack boldly throwing her front hooves in the air declaring herself victorious.

"And the trophy for best weather pony goes to!... Rainbow Dash the future Wonderbolt member!" She yelled. "The crowd goes wild as the best flier in all of Eque-

"-Ahm. Dash behindya." Applejack interrupted while pointing her right hoof to the sky.

Rainbow Dash couldn't believe what she was seeing. Out of nowhere the clouds appeared again filling up the sky.

"What the? how the?" Rainbow Dash uttered."Alright that does it!"

Rainbow Dash's goggles appeared out of nowhere (they tend to do that it's canon). She slid them onto her eyes. She brushed her mane back. She Dashed off so fast Applejacks hat almost fell off. Applejack could only see the colors of her tail while she was flying from the left to the right and back. Only one cloud left. With full speed she was flying towards it but right before impact the cloud slipped away from her.

"Hey you're not supposed to do that! Get over here!"

Rainbow Dash kept flying to the lonely cloud, only to let it slip out of her grasp each time. Applejack could hear something in the bushes. Like some pony was there. Applejack approached it it was Pinkie Pie who was hiding there. She was rolling over the ground laughing her hooves off.

"Pinkie Pie? What are ya doin here? Don't tell me you're the one behind all of this."

"Me?"Pinkie Pie said trying to suppress a giggle."How could I do that?"

"Ah don't know. But I'm guessing ya know what's going on here."

Rainbow Dash stopped flying and looked to Pinkie Pie from the sky. As she was looking at her a dark cloud gathered over her head. When she saw the shadow from the cloud and looked up it began to poor rain out. Rainbow Dash face turned to not amused as she was getting wet from the rain. Pinkie Pie started rolling over the floor crying out off laughter. As she did the other cloud came to the surface and once it thinned a foal appeared next to her. He was doing the same thing, laughing uncontrollably.

"Look at her face!" The foal yelled.

"See!I told you it would be fun!" Pinkie Pie responded.

Rainbow Dash flew to the ground. Both her and Applejacks mouth were open in surprise. The foal had a white coat and bright blue eyes. But what was more peculiar was that he had wings and a horn! His mane and tail were made out off a white substance similar to that of a cloud. On his flank was a cutie mark of a dark cloud raining. Pinkie Pie got on her hooves still with a big smile on her face. The foal did the same thing standing next to her.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, Applejack! I want you to meet my new friend!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Hi!"The little allicorn said. "My name is Nimbus!"

"Nimbus?"Applejack repeated in awe.

"Mhmm , that means cloud." Nimbus proudly said.

Applejack shook her head. Rainbow Dash hit her on the back of her head.

"Aw wha in the hay did ya do that for?" Applejack asked.

"To make sure I wasn't dreaming." Rainbow Dash explained.

"Yar suppose to hit yarself!"

The foal laughed in his hoof.

"Your friends are funny Pinkie Pie. Almost as funny as you!"

Rainbow Dash looked at Nimbus.

"Did you do all that?" She asked.

"Do what?" The foal said innocently.

"Ya know what she's talking about. Makin them clouds appear and all that."

"Maybe." He replied.

Pinkie pie giggled.

"Lighten up, it was just a prank. All in good fun!" Pinkie Pie came to his defense.

"Hey, Pinkie Pie!"The foal asked. "You think we can do one more before the cupcakes are ready?"

"Sure! How about we go to Rarity's and-"

"No ya'll are stayin right here while ah get Twilight."

"Oww, but that's no fun."The foal said disappointed.

"Ahm, sure Rainbow Dash would love to play withya while I'm gone."

"Wait what?" Rainbow Dash asked in surprise."No way! I'm going to take a nap."

She was going to fly away but Applejack bit her tail and held her back making Rainbow Dash fall face first to the ground."Ya'll excuse us for a second."Applejack said while dragging Rainbow Dash across the ground for a little distance.

"No fair! Why do I have to stay with them!"Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Incase ya haven't noticed. That foal is an allicorn and allicorns are pretty darn dangerous. Ah don't want him anywhere near ponyville until ah got some pony to restrain am. So just do us all a favor and just keep em entertained while ah go get Twi."

Rainbow Dash looked at Nimbus. Nimbus waved at her with an innocent smile on his face. Rainbow Dash looked at Applejack with a look on her face saying:"I'm not doing this."

"Now I don't get what yar problem is, yar not goin to be alone Pinkie Pie is here as well."

Rainbow Dash looked to Pinkie Pie. Pinkie pie started to wave madly at her losing her balance and falling to the ground. She and the foal started laughing. Rainbow Dash looked to Applejack."You were saying?"

"Just stay, ah'll be back before ya can say Equestria."

"Fine."Rainbow Dash said with a sigh.

Pinkie Pie popped out of nowhere on Rainbow Dash right side scaring her.

"You hear that Nimbus! Rainbow Dash is staying!"She yelled happily.

"Yeey!" The foal yelled happily while galloping towards the group. His little horn lit up effortlessly lifting up Rainbow Dash."Were going to have lots of fun aren't we Pinkie Pie!"

"We sure are!"Pinkie Pie Responded.

Rainbow Dash panicked waving her hooves madly and trying to fly away. But the magic was to strong.

"No,no .Equestria, Equestria!" She yelled.

Applejack looked at scene with a pained look on her face.

"Well ah better get Twi fast." Applejack said.

* * *

><p>"So what are we going to do!" Nimbus asked Pinkie Pie.<p>

"How about a nice game of tag or twister or something else that doesn't involve magic!" Rainbow Dash hopefully asked.

Pinkie Pie giggled. "Oh, Dashie that's no fun."

"I know, I know! How about I make hail the size of apples and Rainbow Dash has to avoid it!" Nimbus enthusiastically said.

Rainbow Dash let out a small cry of panic.

"Nonono, not apples! Think bigger! As big as buckets!" Pinkie pie said

"Empty ones, please empty ones!" Rainbow Dash pleaded.

"As big as a pony!"Nimbus said.

"As carts! Make hail as big as a cart! And lots and lots of wind!" Pinkie Pie suggested.

Rainbow Dash had a panic attack and began stroking her tail while rocking softly in fetus position.

"Wait wait! I have an even better idea!" Nimbus said happily.

"Noo" Rainbow Dash wept.

* * *

><p>Twilight was reading in her library. Just studying in peace and quiet. Spike was shelving some books in peace and quiet. Owlicious was sleeping in peace in quiet. Applejack barged the door in in peace and wait what!<p>

"Twi twi twi! Foal,Nimbus, allicorn ,clouds,Pinkie Pie , Rainbow Dash, alone, come with me."

"Applejack!" Twilight said."Why did you barge my door in? And what are you talking about I can't understand a word you are saying."

"There is an allicorn foal who's doin all kinds of weird magic. Rainbow Dash is still there! Who knows what he's doin to her with Pinkie Pie! Ya gotta come use yar magic to restrain him, hurry follow me."

Applejack galloped out off the library. After five seconds of running she noticed Twilight wasn't following her. She turned around and walked back into the library. "Ahm Twi didn't you just hear what I said." Twilight started laughing.

"Oh Applejack, there were so many pony's throughout history who claimed to be an allicorn. They were all proven false. I think Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash are just playing a prank on you."

"Ah don't care what ya say Twilight. Ah know what ah saw. That foal is the real deal."

Twilight giggled."Oh Applejack , very well then I'll come with you, I'll prove to you it's all just show. The only real allicorns are Princess Celestia and princess Luna."

Applejack and Twilight left the library to go rescue Rainbow Dash.

* * *

><p>"Alright let's see here do you have everything for the obstacle course?" Pinkie Pie asked.<p>

"I think so can we begin now?."Nimbus said

"Sure!Release the Dashie!"Pinkie Pie yelled.

Rainbow Dash got released from Nimbus magic and tried to fly away only to be stopped by an invisible ceiling.

"Not like that Rainbow Dash! Go through it not above it!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"Are you nuts?"Rainbow Dash yelled!

"What did she say? It's peanuts? Maybe you should add a bit more wind to make it more difficult then Nimbus." Pinkie Pie said.

"Sure, I can do that." Nimbus said happily."This is going to be so amazing."

A strong wind current started to blow pressing Rainbow Dash against the invisible magic ceiling.

"You got to be kidding me!" she yelled."Fine I guess I have no other choice then."

Rainbow Dash put her goggles back on so the wind wouldn't blow in her eyes. She broke loose from the ceiling and started to fly. The first obstacles were easy enough. Zigzag around the poles then flying through some hoops. "Hey this isn't so hard."Rainbow Dash thought to herself as she flew into a tunnel. The wind was strong and Rainbow Dash had to fly with all her might through it. She almost didn't see the snowballs till one narrowly missed her face. She had to avoid them while flying through the tunnel. One hit her on her flank the speed and cold left a sore spot. She bit through the pain and was able to get out of the tunnel. There were giant clubbed shaped clouds swinging back and forward she passed them easily although one hit her tail luckily not hurting her but she could feel the blunt force.

"Did I make it?" I made it!" She yelled in excitement.

A giant cloud log swinged towards her she narrowly flew under it. She stopped in the air throwing her hooves in the air declaring herself victorious. The log came back hitting her in the back sending her flying off she was about to crash into a tree when she was pulled back by a magical force. Nimbus had saved her by using his horn.

"That was great Dashie! Wanna do it again?" Pinkie Pie asked with a smile.

"No please no."Rainbow Dash begged.

"I don't think she wants to play anymore Pinkie Pie." Nimbus said.

"Nonono, Nimbus it was just way to easy for the best flier in all of Equestria." Pinkie Pie said."Maybe we should add fire to the hoops! That'll be great wont it."

"But I can't make fire Pinkie Pie." Nimbus said disappointed in himself."I can make ice though! Ice so cold if you touch it you keep sticking to it."

"That sounds great Nimbus!" Pinkie Pie said "Use that!"

Rainbow Dash started to wimper. "Equestria "she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everypony can appriciate my weird sense of humor. I saw some that my other storyskyrim trailer crossover had reviews during my absence. Positive ones can you imagine that?Makes me feel bad for letting it linger so long. Anyway if they added me to writer alert and are reading this i'll be updating my other story very soon (chapter was halfway done anyway) and i'm having some fun ideas in a pony/skyrim crossover that i might do. Of course fluttershy as dovhakin. No promises on the latter one though.**

**Anyway hope ya are always helpfull especially gramatical mistakes i made. Please help me out there ya guys english isn't my main language.**


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon Twi hurry!" Applejack said with an impatient tone in her voice.

"I'm coming, I'm coming hold your horses."

Applejack walked up the hill trying really hard not to smack Twilight for the pun she made. They were very close. As Applejack was on the top of the hill she saw the obstacle course.

"Woah nelly." She said dumbfounded.

"Wow, where did that come from?" Twilight asked as she saw it as well.

"Ah toldya it's that Nimbus allicorn. ahm tellingya that foal just ain't right."

"I'm sure there is a logical explanation for everything Applejack."

"Excuse me? You still tellin me you're not believing this?" Applejack asked. "Are ya not seeing what ah am seeing?"

"This strange anomaly in the weather is no valid proof for your claim Applejack. It might be anything from a magical experiment going wrong to a sudden change in air pressure. Still this is worth investigating."

"Fhine, we'll see who's right once we get there. But move your flank Twi we gotta hurry!" 

* * *

><p>Nimbus horn was glowing his hooves were plant into the ground. He was panting from exhaustion after awhile he relaxed and his horn stopped. Out of breath he said to Pinkie:"I think the ice is cold enough now."<p>

"Great!" Pinkie Pie said."Ooh,ooh just in time Twilight and Applejack are there! Applejack, Twilight ! over here!" She yelled.

Applejack and Twilight galloped to them. Once they were there they saw Rainbow Dash floating in the air imprisoned by a magical force around her.

"Thank Celestia! You guys are here! Quick Twilight get me loose!

"See." Applejack said."This is tha one ah was talking about Twi! ah told'ya didn't ah."

Twilight didn't respond . She simply walked over to the foal and started to investigate him. Nimbus just smiled at her thinking it was a game. Nimbus looked at Twilight's cutie mark a memory came to his mind. 

* * *

><p>A unicorn mare was standing in front of Nimbus. Her coat was just the same white color as that of Nimbus. Her eyes were emerald green and on her flank was the same cutie mark as Twilight.<p>

"Mommy , is going away for a few hours Nimbus." She nuzzled him on the nose. "Be a good boy while I am gone. Okay Nimbus?"

Nimbus responded in a gargling language. He was very young at the time not yet able to form words out off his mouth. The mare walked up to a blue coated Pegasus with light blue eyes. His cutie mark was not visible as he was wearing armor.

"Thanks for coming with me Stormcloud." The mare said to the Pegasus."The harvest wasn't that great this year and I'm afraid things might get out of control when the unicorn tribe gets here."

The Pegasus put out his wing putting it over the mares body.

"I already told you. I will always be there for you and for little Nimbus."

* * *

><p>Twilight bit into Nimbus cloudlike mane and pulled.<p>

"Owh!" Nimbus said in pain while snapping out off trance."What did you do that for!" Nimbus bit in her mane and pulled as well. Twilight pushed him off.

"The wings are obviously false." Twilight stated. While rubbing her head in pain. She bit his right wing and pulled making Nimbus cry out in pain. When Twilight released and tried to assault his left wing Nimbus flapped them and flew to a tree where he sat on a branch. He gave Twilight an angrily look.

"Well then it must be his horn. Should have known from the start. It is easy to fabricate but shouldn't be able to produce any real magic."

Just as she said that Nimbus horn glowed and a lightning bolt came out of the sky narrowly missing her. Twilight was shocked. That looked like real magic.

"He's, he's an allicorn?"Twilight said in a tone like she couldn't believe it herself.

"Well of course he is silly!" Pinkie Pie said to Twilight." Come down Nimbus say hello to Twilight she won't hurt you I promise!"

Nimbus flew down, he stood behind Pinkie Pie so Twilight couldn't bite him anymore. By the look on his face you could see he was still angry at her.

"You hurt me!" Nimbus said to Twilight.

"Sorry."Twilight said. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought you're horn and wings were fake."

Nimbus laughed. "That's silly. why would you think that?Of course they are real! You're not a very smart pony are you Twilight?"

Twilight took a bit of offence to that but decided not to respond to it. Nimbus was more relaxed now and came from behind Pinkie Pie.

"I still can't believe it." Twilight said."And actual allicorn."

"Well you better believe it!" Rainbow Dash yelled."He's be using his magic on me all day! Make it stop Twilight!" She begged.

Twilight looked at her friend and then to the foal.

"Let her go Nimbus." Twilight commanded.

"But I just finished with the ice!" Nimbus said.

"Ya heard her" Applejack said."Let Rainbow Dash go."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Nimbus yelled."You're not the boss of me and neither are you!"

"He ain't listening Twi!"

"Oh he will!"

Twilight's horn glowed charging a spell. As she did Rainbow Dash fell on the ground.

"We got you now Nimbus." Twilight said." I've just charged the dispel spell. Nopony can use their magic around me now. I don't care how strong your magic is. You're coming with us."

Nimbus looked at her and just smiled. He spread out his wing and flew up the sky and sat on a cloud.

"Ya forgot his wings Twi…" Applejack said.

"I KNOW!"

Nimbus started taunting them.

"Nanana, I can use magic."

"Get down here!"Twilight yelled.

"Make me!"

"Little brat." Twilight muttered."Rainbow Dash! Go and get him."

"What? No way! I did my part. I'm going to Cloudsdale till he's gone." Rainbow Dash said.

"Look Rainbow Dash. You are the only one who can get him. Think of all the pony's in Ponyville he could hurt! Are you really going to abandon them?"

She got her there. Playing on her loyalty always worked.

"Fine, besides I'd like some payback for everything he put me through."

Rainbow Dash flew into the air towards Nimbus. A powerful wind started blowing Keeping her in the same spot in the air. Pinkie Pie started laughing.

"Thaha, she is not moving!"

"Pinkie pie ya really aint helping here. Aren't ya cupcakes ready or somethin?"

Pinkie Pie gasped for air.

"The cupcakes! Nimbus the cupcakes are ready!" She yelled while hopping to ponyville.

"Yeey cupcakes!"

Nimbus jumped Into the air and let himself get carried by the same wind that was keeping Rainbow Dash in place. As he flew by her it broke her out off concentration making her lose balance and making her tumble to the ground screaming. Twilight caught her in a levitation spell.

"We can handle it from here Rainbow Dash." Twilight said."I just need you to do one last thing. Bring this letter to Spike in the library and tell him he needs to send it to princess Celestia right away. I have a feeling she will be very interested in this."

"Right!" Rainbow Dash "Rainbow Dash is dashing off."

"Let's go after them you coming Applejack?"

"Right I'm Applejack and I'm… horseapples." 

* * *

><p>Twilight and Applejack ran as fast as they could. They could see Nimbus flying into sugarcube corner magically shutting the door behind him. Twilight tried to open the door but it was closed. She madly knocked on the door. Nimbus sat at the window wearing a chef's hat.<p>

"You can't come in. The cupcakes aren't cold yet ! Come back later."

"You open this door right now mister!" Twilight yelled at him.

"What's the password?" Nimbus asked.

"Password?"

"Can't let you in if you don't know the password."

"Is it cupcakes?" Twilight asked unamused.

Nimbus looked at her suprised "Pinkie pie, Pinkie Pie they guessed the password should I let them in? Okay I'll open the door."

The door unlocked Applejack and Twilight walked in.

"Hi!" Nimbus said."Cupcakes are ready they just need to cool off. Take a seat!"

There was a table set for four pony's Applejack nodded at Twilight and she began charging the dispel spell again.

"Well I guess we could eat some cupcakes while we wait for princess Celestia to come. As long as he is eating he can't hurt anypony."


	3. Chapter 3

Princess Celestia was in her study surrounded by books. Research reports of soil, water, weather reports were stacked. And in front of her a giant map of south Equestria hung on the wall. Celestia stared at it more importantly at "the wooden barrier". The wooden barrier was the name of a forest. A long time ago, before Equestria was even founded all what is now southern Equestria was a blazing desert dry and dead .Only zebras could live under these harsh condition and even they just barely survived due to trade with the north.

The desert mercilessly went further inland until one day out of nowhere the forest erupted and turned southern Equestria in a beautiful green and prosperous place to live. But the wooden barrier was dying and nopony knew why. The heat was beginning to return the water was beginning to dry up plants and crops were dying. Not long now and the sand would claim southern Equestria once more.

"Why now?" Celestia whispered."You have protected us for millennia. Why are you dying now?"

Celestia stood up and started to ice pace in her study.

"I just don't understand. The pegasi have given you plentiful rain. Why are you not drinking? I have given you clouds from all over Equestria to shade you from my sun's heat. But you are still dying. The best farmers are tending to your saplings but even they are withering. What do you want? What do you need?" She asked to the map. She looked at the map expecting an answer. It did not give one. Celestia sighed. Everypony was looking to her for the answer but she did not have it. Suddenly a knock on the door.

"Come in." Celestia said.

Princess Luna came in.

"We just wanted to inform thou that the preparations are all ready."Princess Luna said."Our guests should arrive in a few hours now."

On top of the wooden barrier dying came the problem of discontent among Equestria's subjects.  
>The earth pony's and unicorns have been blaming the pegasi for the decline of the barrier. Saying they slacked in their duties as weather pony's.<br>The pegasi on the other hoof have been blaming the earth pony's and unicorns, saying it was their farms who were responsible for the decline. And the zebra's of the south blamed all pony's and were filled with rage for the decline of the forest that was sacred to them.

"Very well , thank you Luna." Princess Celestia said."You have been most helpful during these times I would like to have you by my side during the discussions."

Luna was confused."We would be honored sister! But, pray tell why does thou include us in political affairs now? We thought thou had doubts in our understanding of our subjects."

"I still do, you have a lot to learn." Celestia said."But, truth be told Luna. In this crisis I know little more than you do."Celestia sighed.

"Sister?"Luna asked concerned."Thou hasn't found a way to restore the barrier?"

Celestia gave Luna a comforting smile. "Not yet, but I'm certain I'll find it. I have learned all I can here. Perhaps a flight with my carriage will clear my mind."

"We hope thou finds an answer soon sister."

"All we can do is wait and be patient. Patience is a virtue we allicorns should always try to obtain." Celestia wisely said. 

* * *

><p>Nimbus was standing on his chair with his hind legs and his front legs on the table. His cloud tail waving madly in the air. Twilight, Pinkie Pie and Applejack were watching him.<p>

"You think they are cold yet?" Nimbus asked."They could be cold right now and we wouldn't know it! I should go look." Nimbus said he spread his wings and flew up to the plate in the kitchen he touched it with his front hoof. He flew back to the table and sat down."It's still hot."

"Of course it's still hot."Twilight said."You already checked them two minutes ago! How much could they cool off in two minutes?"

Nimbus was looking all over the room impatiently clopping his front hoofs together.

"Calm down." Applejack said."They won't take to long to cool off."

"How about a game!" Pinkie Pie said."Where is Rainbow Dash anyway?"

"She had to post some mail."Twilight said."And afterwards she is cleaning up somepony's mess." She looked at Nimbus.

"Oops. Forgot to put it away."Nimbus said.

"Where did you even learn how to do that?" Twilight said."Nopony I ever know has been able to do weather spells in such high detail. There are to many factors to take consideration with. You must have studied hard to master such spells at such a young age."

"I had a great teacher!" Nimbus said."He was really funny and learned me how to control the weather. I didn't have to study like normal pony's. Which is great! Because I'd rather play or eat cupcakes then just do boring studying." He said rolling with his eyes on the last part.

"C'mon studying isn't so bad." Twilight said."Everypony has to do it so they can be the best pony they can be."

Nimbus giggled."You are such a unicorn Twilight. You should have more fun like me and Pinkie Pie."

Twilight was about to comment when suddenly Pinkie Pie started shivering. She gasped for air.

"Cupcakes are cold!" She yelled.

"Yeeey finally!" Nimbus yelled in excitement. 

* * *

><p>Celestia walked up to her carriage her royal guards keeping a stale face. Suddenly a letter appeared next to her.<p>

"Oh, A friendship report." She said in delight."Just the thing I need to clear my mind."

Her horn lit and the scroll opened. The smile on her face turned sour when she started reading.

"Guards to ponyville quickly." She said while getting on her carriage. 

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie hopped from the kitchen to the table the plate of cupcakes on top her head.<br>Nimbus had his front hooves on the table again his tail wiggling in excitement.

"oh boy, oh boy, oh boy." Nimbus said with a big smile in his face.

"Mighty fine cupcakes ya made Pinkie Pie." Applejack complimented.

"Thanks!" Pinkie Pie happily said."My little assistant helped a lot aswell."

Nimbus smiled."It was a lot of fun making them Pinkie Pie. But not as fun as eating them!"

"Well then dig in!" Pinkie Pie said.

Nimbus didn't waste any time . He levitated three cupcakes to his plate. Twilight levitated one for herself and Pinkie Pie and Applejack picked theirs with their mouth.

"So Nimbus." Twilight said."Where did you say you are from?"

Nimbus gasped in shock." You're not suppose to talk while eating! That's bad manners! You got to wait."

Nimbus planted his face into a cupcake and started to madly chew.

"Yeaah." Applejack said."Bad manners."

Suddenly trumpets sounded.

"Princess Celestia is here! So soon!" Twilight said.

Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Twilight ran out the door. Nimbus was still chewing madly. When he swallowed his food he looked around and found out he was alone.

"Where did ever pony go?"He asked out loud. 

* * *

><p>The princess carriage landed on the market place. All pony's crowded around to see what was happening. As the princess got out off the carriage Twilight ran up to her.<p>

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight yelled happily.

"Twilight, my most faithful student." Celestia said."I've received your message and came as fast as I could. But what is going on I thought ponyville was in danger?"

"No it's not." Pinkie Pie said."Why would it be in danger Twilight."

"Oh I don't know Pinkie Pie." Twilight sarcastically said."Maybe because there is an uncontrollable allicorn who can conjure up storms without effort."

"You mean Nimbus?" Pinkie Pie asked. She started laughing.

"Allicorn?" Celestia said."Twilight."

"I know princess."Twilight said."I know what it sounds like but he really is one I wouldn't have called for your help if I wasn't sure."

Celestia smiled."Of course you wouldn't Twilight. I know you. You would not call me if it was not necessary. Can you show him to me."

"Of course. He is right inside sugarcube corner." Twilight said."His magic is amazing but it seems to lack a bit off control." She warned the princess.

The princess went inside. Twilight, Applejack and Pinkie Pie following. Her mouth fell open as she saw Nimbus. He was looking in a cupboard. When he heard the open door he looked to them.

"There you guys are!" Nimbus said happily."You were all gone I thought we were playing hide and seek."

Nimbus walked up to them and sat down in front of princess Celestia. He looked up to her and Celestia stared back.

"Hi!" Nimbus said."What's your name?"

"Nimbus." Twilight said. "This is princess Celestia. She wants to talk to you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Nimbus." Princess Celestia said with a smile.

Nimbus spread his wings and flew on Celestia's back. Every pony was shocked and Celestia froze not knowing what to do.

"You're like me!" Nimbus said."I've never met a pony like me before. You're very tall! Am I going to be as tall as you when I grow up?"

"Perhaps."Celestia said still frozen.

"So your first name is princess and your second name is Celestia?" Nimbus asked."That's weird." He said laughing.

"Well princess isn't my name it's actually my title." Celestia explained.

"Are you sure?" Nimbus said not convinced.

"Yes I'm quite –"

"Cause I met a dog a few days back." Nimbus explained."And his name was princess. He wasn't nice though he bit me see?" Nimbus put out his front hoof it showed healed bite marks.

"I'm very sorry to hear that." Celestia compassionately said. Nimbus smiled at her. He walked on her back and looked at her wings. Celestia spread them out a bit. Nimbus did the same and compared.

"Wow they're so big!" Nimbus said."But you should really fly them more they're beginning to get puffy."

"I know."Princess Celestia said."I've just been to busy lately."

"If I had your wings I would fly all day long and never get tired." Nimbus said." I could fly over the entire world if I had your wings!"

Nimbus jumped off of Celestia and sat in front of her."I have so many questions to ask you."

"And I would love to answer them little Nimbus." She said."How about you come with me to Canterlot. And I can teach you all I know about allicorns."

"But Princess." Pinkie pie said."He can't go with you now! His party is tonight."

"Yeah, my party is tonight." Nimbus said." And there will be cake and punch and cupcakes and muffins." He said while jumping.

"Well, it just so happen we are having two dinner party's at my castle." Princess Celestia said." There will be more sweets then you can possibly eat. I'll even give you some of my sisters candy do you like candy?"

"I don't know." Nimbus said."Pinkie Pie, what do you think?"

Pinkie Pie walked up to put her hoof on his shoulder. And then started talking.

"Nimbus. There comes a time in everypony's life when a pony you just met offers you all the sweets you can eat. And then it is your duty to just say. YES! Of course you should go I mean duuuh free candy c'mon!"

"Right!" Nimbus said."I'll go get my saddlebag!"

Nimbus marched upstairs.

"He's simply adorable!" Princess Celestia said with a smile.

"More a pain in the flank if ya ask me." Applejack whispered to Twilight.

"Princess."Twilight said."He really doesn't know his own strength. Rainbow Dash was lucky to be alive today."

"No need to worry Twilight."The princess said."I will tame the little rascal."

Nimbus came back downstairs his saddlebag were on his back.

"I'm all ready!"

"Wait!" Pinkie Pie said."Don't forget your cupcakes." Pinkie Pie put the remaining cupcakes in his saddlebag.

The group walked outside. Almost the entire village was watching them and they all whispered. When the princess walked up her carriage Nimbus stopped.

"Are you not coming?" Celestia asked.

"No, I'll fly right behind you." Nimbus reassured her.

"Are you sure?" She asked worried."It's a long way to Canterlot."

"Very sure."Nimbus confirmed."Goodbye guys! I'll come back soon!"

The guards spread their wings and flew away with the princess in the carriage. Nimbus flew next to them as they went to Canterlot.


	4. Chapter 4

Celestia's carriage landed. Nimbus landed next to it he waited till she got out. Once Celestia got out they started walking towards Canterlot castle.

"I'm sooo hungry." Nimbus said.

"I'm not surprised." Said Celestia."You have flown very far for someone your age."

Nimbus smiled at her. He spread his wings and flew on her back again. Celestia didn't bother to correct it. Instead she found it. Sweet. It was nice for a change that some pony did not treat her as royalty. Nimbus put off his saddlebag and opened it.

"I'm going to eat a cupcake you want one?" He asked Celestia.

"No thank you. I have to eat twice in a row today so I am trying to keep my appetite."

"You HAVE to eat?" Nimbus asked."You are such a unicorn, Celestia . Are you sure you don't want a cupcake?"

"Well maybe just one." Celestia said to humor him."Do you have one with apple icing? Those are my favorite."

"Sure I should have one right-" Nimbus mouth fell open.

"Nimbus? are you okay?" Celestia asked. Nimbus did not respond he just stared with his mouth open.

"Hello?" Celestia said waving her hoof in front of Nimbus line of sight.

"She is so pretty…." Nimbus said with a dreamy voice still staring.

"Who is?"Celestia asked. She looked at who Nimbus was staring and she saw her sister."Luna?"

"Lunaaaa…." Nimbus repeated in awe."Oh no, she is coming this way!" Nimbus started panicking."How does my mane look."

"Cloudy." Celestia said.

"Perfect!"

Luna walked up to them.

"Sister, we were beginning to get worried." Luna said."We have just a few more minutes before the talks begin."

Luna looked at Nimbus.

"Well now who is this?" Luna asked.

"This is Nimbus." Celestia explained."Twilight found him. I apologize for arriving just in time Luna but you can see for yourself why I had to."

"Well now."Luna said."Welcome to Canterlot we are happy to have thou in our castle."

"I thank you for your hospitality." Nimbus said while bowing slightly. Celestia was surprised in this sudden change of attitude. Luna smiled and turned around. When they reached the main door of canterlot castle. Nimbus flew to it and opened the door.

"After you." He said to Luna.

"We thank thee dear Nimbus." She said to him.

When Celestia walked to the door Nimbus let out a small squeal of joy to her.

"She said my name!" He whispered to Celestia.

Celestia put her hoof in front of her mouth trying to suppress a laugh. Nimbus didn't notice it. He turned himself into a stream of cloud and reappeared in front of Luna walking backwards. Luna the only pony who has the same ability, but then with darkness was not impressed and kept walking keeping her royal composure. She did gave Nimbus a smile.

"So your name is Luna. That means moon right?" Nimbus asked her.

"It does? We had no idea this was the name given to us by the pony's when we first arrived here." Luna said in surprise.

"Then Celestia means sun right?" Celestia asked to Nimbus.

Nimbus chuckled.

"No, it means you came from the heavens. They usually call someone who is really nice Celestia aswell." Nimbus explained.

"My, you seem well versed in the forgotten language." Luna said in delight."Sister, perhaps this is just what we need. Perhaps by translating the old books we can find out about the origin of the wooden barrier."

"I'm not so sure." Celestia said."No pony lived in the area at the time. But I can't deny that a lot of forgotten wisdom is in them. Could you help our historians translate them Nimbus?" She asked.

Nimbus flew to Celestia and was on the same height as her face.

"I could do that." Nimbus said."Oooor I could eat the candy you promised." He put out his front hooves."Gimme."

Luna laughed."There is no candy in our castle only..." Suddenly it dawned Luna."Thou promised him our candy?"

Celestia gave a guilty smile.

"Thy has gone to far now sister!" Luna said."It is our candy it is not yours to give away!"

"Ooh" Nimbus said." Somepony is in trouble." He said while looking at Celestia.

"Euhm, sorry Nimbus I guess you won't get any candy." Celestia said.

"That's alright I still get my cake don't I?"Nimbus asked.

"Of course but you'll have to wait for awhile while we finish our first dinner party."

"I can't come to your party?" Nimbus asked in shock.

"It is not really a party." Luna explained."They are more …discussions, politics. Thou would not enjoy it."

"But you are more than welcome on our second party with the elites of Canterlot." Celestia said to him.

"Okay. But what do I do in the mean time?" Nimbus asked.

"Why don't you settle in." Celestia suggested while she waved for a servant to come. The servant gladly took the saddlebag off of Celestia's back.

"What room should I put this in your higness?" The servant asked.

"I believe the dawn wing has a spare bedroom." Celestia said.

"Princess? Are you certain? I mean that is your wing he'd be-"

"Sleeping in the room next to me I know my faithful subject."

The servant pony gave a slight bow. She understood.

"Also." Celestia said."Could you bring mr. and mrs. Loreseeker. To Nimbus afterwards? I'm certain they would be very interested in Nimbus ability to speak the forgotten language."

The servant bowed once more.

"She will show you to your room Nimbus." Celestia said.

"Great! See you at the party!" Nimbus happily said.

Celestia smiled at Nimbus back when he left.

"It must be great to be so free of worries." Celestia said to Luna.

"One day he will have to face harsh reality like every other pony." Luna responded.

"Let's let him be care free for awhile longer." Celestia said."Come sister, time to face our harsh reality."

* * *

><p>Celestia and Luna walked to the dining hall. The guards opened the doors for them. There was a large table. Five pegasus pony's, five zebras, three unicorns and two earth pony's were sitting at it. Luna and Celestia joined them and took seat at the end of the table. The servant started bringing in the food and plates. When they were finished Celestia slightly prodded her sister with her wing to address the guests. Luna not expecting this still stood up and started talking.<p>

"Come let us eat so we can resolve the matter at hand." Luna said.

The pony's at the table started to scoop up their plate.

"First of all, we would like to thank the pegasi pony's for all the extra work they have done during this crisis." Luna said.

"Ya gotta be kiddin me." One of the earth pony's said."They're the ones who got us into this darn mess."

"How dare you!" A pegasus pony responded."We have always performed are duty's correctly! Even when the river dried up we still were able to deliver the rain in time! "

"This is true." Celestia commented."I went over the weather reports the pegasi clearly did their duty's."

"So, princess you claim it is our fault?" One of the unicorns commented.

"I did not say that."Celestia said."Truth be told I do not know why the barrier is dying. And that is not why I have invited all of you."

"Tell me. why did you invite us then princess?" another pegasus pony answered.

"We have invite thee to find common ground."Luna said." Fighting and putting the blame on each other is not the way of the pony's. Our strength lies in harmony and fighting will get us nothing."

"It is the way of the pony that has been killing our sacred forest." A zebra started."You pony's took our land and ignored it's rules. When the forest cried for milk you fed her your poisonous rain. You have taken her gifts never to return her favor. This is why she is dying, we warn you leave our lands so the rainbow cloud will return and restore our ancient ways."

All the pony's on the table rolled their eyes.

"Not this again." a unicorn pony said.

"Rainbow cloud?" Celestia asked. "I heard nothing of this before."

"Don't listen to them princess, It's just some local superstition." A pegasus pony said."The rainbow cloud isn't real."

"You call us liars!" the zebra asked."The rainbow cloud has given us the barrier to take care off. And we have failed in our duty's. All we can do is look to the sky and pray it will return."

"Is a rainbow cloud even possible to make?" Luna asked intreged.

"No way, no pegasus pony can." A pegasus pony said." The force to mixture a rainbow into a cloud would have to be massive. Only a sonic rainboom may do that and still then it would have to be done an extensive amount of time."

"You do not believe because you do not understand our ways." A zebra replied."Perhaps the blood of the pony invaders will nourish the barrier once more and bring forth the rainbow cloud again!"

"No!" Princess Celestia yelled."There will be no war! That would make the chaos complete. I will find an answer to this problem but until then we have to work together for all our sakes!"

Everyone at the table stared at each other angrily. Finally a zebra stood up.

"The pony's have no respect for us and do not listen to us. We have said what we wanted to say."

The other zebra's stood up and followed.

"Come now we are certain we can find a way to live in harmony." Luna said.

"There is." The zebra said."Leave our lands on your own or it will happen by force when the barrier dies."

With that last statement the zebra's walked out the room.

"Listen." An earth pony said to the pegasus pony's."Even though I still believe it's y'all fault."

"It's not!" A pegasus pony yelled.

"Still.." The earth pony continued."If the zebra's are going to fight us we gotta work together. They're with a lot more than us unless we combine forces."

The pegasus pony's looked at each other. Then nodded in agreement.

"There will be no fighting!" Luna shouted.

"Then what would you have us do princess." One of the unicorns asked."Just let them kill us?"

Luna thought for a second then accepted defeat.

"Very well then, be that way!" Luna said "But we warn you if thou areth the aggressor and not the defender all equestrian help will be off the table."

The pony's looked disgruntled to each other.

"Very well." The unicorn said."We will not be the first to attack. But if they start a fight we will be the one that finishes it."

All the pony's stood up and walked out off the room. Once they were out Luna lost her royal composure and she sighed heavily. Celestia nuzzled her sister.

"You did very well." She said to Luna.

"We think otherwise."Luna said disappointed to herself.

"Now why would you think that?" Celestia said." In politics things don't always go as planned . The trick is to try to make the best off of every situation. And you did that perfectly sister. You have established a short peace buying us some time."

Luna smiled at her sister. She stood up and once again obtained her royal composure.

"What now?" Luna asked.

"Now? Now we get ready for the next party." Celestia said."The Canterlot elite are the most influential pony's in all of Equestria we will need their support and connections to keep southern equestria's economy stable."

* * *

><p><strong>Luna best pony!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

" You will be staying here sir Nimbus." The servant pony said to Nimbus she opened the door for him.  
>As Nimbus walked in his mouth fell open. The room was made of white marble and was graced with an amazing round bed. Nimbus spread his wings and flew to the ceiling."ten seconds flat!" Nimbus said. He flew back to the servant pony who just put his saddlebag on the bed." Ten seconds flat to fly to the ceiling!"<p>

"I take it you like your room then sir Nimbus?" The servant asked.

"Like it? LOVE it!" He yelled.

"I'm very glad sir Nimbus. And apologies about the items stored here we used this room to store things because it hasn't been used in over a thousand years. We didn't think it would ever be used."

"That's okay." Nimbus said."More things to play with."

"Now if you excuse me I will be going Princess Celestia has asked me to do another task."

"You're not going to stay here and play with me?" Nimbus asked disappointed.

"I'm afraid not. But I'm sure you can find another way to entertain yourself while I am gone." The servant pony said while closing the door behind her. Nimbus sat down on the ground pouting about being left alone. He was still a bit hungry so he flew to his saddlebag and opened it fetching himself a cupcake with chocolate icing. The chocolate had melt a bit. Maybe putting a saddlebag full of cupcakes on top of the regent of the sun wasn't the brightest idea. Still tasted good though it just made a mess around his mouth and front hooves. Nimbus looked around for something to clean himself up with. He saw a dress that was displayed on a large fabric pony. He whiped his mouth and front hooves and hid the stains.

"Perfect." He said." No pony will ever know." 

* * *

><p>Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were sipping some tea while observing the servants preparing the room.<p>

"Luna. We need to talk for a bit." Princess Celestia said.

"Yes sister?" Luna asked.

"Well. The Canterlot elite are how shall I put it." Celestia said." A bit snobby."

"What is thy point?" Luna asked.

"Well. Do you think you can control your temper around them?"

"WE DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER!" (_Lighting bolt)_

Nimbus was surprised by the lightning bolt and looked outside to see a clear sky.

"That was a pretty weak lightning bolt."he said." I COULD DO WAY BETTER!"

"Alright let's practice Luna." Celestia said." Oh, dear why should we care about those pony's?"

Luna opened her mouth and all of a sudden a giant lightning bolt came out off the sky the thunder made the chandeliers shake a bit.

"We did not do that." Luna said.

Celestia didn't look convinced."Alright let's try this again. Luna what in Equestria's name are you wearing?"

Another lightning bolt appeared outside the thunder was even heavier than before. A few chairs fell over.

"Luna try to relax have some tea." Celestia said.

"We are not doing this sister thou has to believe us." Luna said.

"Luna who else could have done it?"

Another lightning bolt appeared the thunder. Made one off the chandeliers drop to the ground.

"ENOUGH!" Luna yelled. A small lightning bolt appeared.

The lightning bolt was greeted with three heavier ones the combined thunder shook every table some servants fell to the ground and two more chandeliers dropped to the ground .

"I guess you weren't responsible after all." Celestia said. "Then who? Nimbus…"  
>Luna teleported right into the chamber of Nimbus who was standing on the balcony with glowing horn.<p>

"NIMBUS! Cease this at once!" She commanded.

Nimbus looked to Luna with a confused look in his eyes.

"Hi Luna!" Nimbus said."Some pony was playing with lighting but he wasn't very good at it. I sure showed him didn't I?"

"The only thing thou managed to do is get on our nerves!" Luna said."Thy thunder has made a mess of the dining hall the servant's were preparing! What does thou have to say for thyself."

"Oops?" Nimbus said.

Luna sighed."Promise us no more lighting."

"I promise!" Nimbus said while saluting to Luna.

Luna smiled at him and teleported back to the dining hall.

"She is so pretty when she is angry." Nimbus said to himself."Now what do I do? I know!"

"It was him." Luna said to her sister.

"I guess Twilight was right. His magic does lack control." Celestia said.

"Should we cancel his invitation?" Luna asked.

"No. I don't see any need for that." Celestia said." We'll have him seated next to us so we can halt him before his magic get's out of control."

* * *

><p>Nimbus was inside his room a pony made off of clouds was floating next to him.<p>

"Don't worry cloud Luna! I will protect you!" Nimbus said. Suddenly six more cloud pony's appeared. Nimbus charged at one making it disperse on impact. He bucked two more pretended to snap the neck of another one. And jumped on top of another one.

"And now! The Bluecoat buck!" Nimbus got on his front legs and spinned his entire body in a circular motion. The force of impact send the cloudy pony flying to the wall once it hit the wall it dispersed.

"I win yeey!" He yelled he walked back to the cloud pony. "See cloud Luna I told you I'd protect you! And now it's just you, me.. "

"AND THAT GIANT DRAGON OVER THERE!" A dragon made off of clouds appeared.

"Look out cloud Luna it's going to breath fire!"

The dragon kept floating.

"I said… it's going to breath fire!"

The dragon just kept floating. Nimbus sighed and leaned against the cloud pony.

"You know cloud Luna. Fighting a giant fire breathing dragon isn't as fun if it's not really breathing fire…"

The door opened Nimbus quickly dispersed the cloud pony with his front hooves the servant pony entered and two unicorn pony's followed.

"Sir Nimbus this is SWEET MOTHER OF CELESTIA WHAT IS THAT!" The servant pony asked.

"This is my cloud dragon pretty neat huh?" Nimbus asked."Don't worry it's not alive see?"Nimbus bucked the dragon and it dispersed.

"Right of course. " The servant pony said."Euhm. sir Nimbus these are Mister and Misses Loreseeker. They came here to learn more about the forgotten language."

"They told us you could speak it fluent is this true?" The mare asked.

"Yeah." Nimbus said."My mommy thought me when I was young."

"I see. What I want to do Nimbus." The stallion said." Is to say a few words in the forgotten language and then I want you to tell me what they mean."

"And what I want to do is eat cake!" Nimbus said." But I'm here fighting cloud dragons instead."

The pony's looked at each other they weren't expecting this answer. The servant pony spoke up.

"You will get your cake sir Nimbus. But until you do you could perhaps help them." The servant pony suggested.

"Fine." Nimbus flew to his bed and let himself fall in.

"Right let's start with your name it is on the list what does it mean?" The mare asked.

"It means cloud." Nimbus said unamused.

"Fitting name." The mare said with a smile.

"What does aqua mean?" The stallion asked.

"Water." Nimbus said."Euuugh. this is sooo unicorn. Let's make a game out of it!"

"Game?" The stallion asked.

"Sure, you say a word and then I need to say what it is but I can't say anything. It'll be fun !"

"How about we just do it this way instead." The stallion responded.

"How about you get out of my room.." Nimbus said.

"The game sounds nice! Right honey?" The mare said with a warning tone.

"Fine.. Cornu."The stallion said.

Nimbus pointed at his horn.

"Horn? Interesting…"

"What does Allae mean?"

Nimbus pointed at his wings.

"Wings and horn was his title. But his name was cloud." The mare said in shock."You are real. The son of General Stormcloud Bluecoat!"

"Yep that's my daddy!" Nimbus proudly said.

"I can't believe this…" The stallion said."The son of General Stormcloud is here in Canterlot."

"There really was an allicorn back then! And your father used your powers to make the pegasi empire?"

"Empire? No I just did the weather so the pony's could play." Nimbus said.

"Let's continue the game. Nimbus." The mare said."This is very fascinating."


	6. Chapter 6

The dining hall was festively decorated. Musicians were playing a beautiful song. And the table was set. Celestia and Luna greeted the elite pony's as they went by. They all were called by name and gave a small bow to them. Some looked a bit fearful when passing Luna, which hurt her but she did her best to not let it get to her and kept looking royal. Celestia looked quite concerned. She beckoned one of the servant pony's to come.

"Princess?" She asked.

"I was wondering what is keeping Nimbus." Celestia said."He should have been here already."

"Perhaps he is still helping mister and misses Loreseeker." The servant said."Do you want me to go get him?"

" If you would be so kind."

The servant pony left to get Nimbus. Luna looked to her sister tilting her head.

"Yes Luna?" Celestia asked.

"Why does thou care so much about the presence of the foal?" Luna asked.

Celestia lifted her head."I just want to keep an eye on him he is very powerful. It is my duty as a princess to help and protect every pony."

Luna kept looking at her intrigued.

"Of course." Luna said. "Just doing thy duty." She said not convinced.

* * *

><p>"And then my daddy was all like . You stupid Canterlot pony's need to leave the earth pony's alone!" Nimbus said." And then they were using their magic on the pegasus pony's and they couldn't win but then my mommy used her magic and they couldn't use their magic and then the pegasus pony's flew to them and there was lots of fighting but the unicorn pony's didn't really know how to fight without their magic so the pegasus pony's were winning, right!" Nimbus gasped for air. "And then my daddy flew to the boss unicorn and did the Bluecoat buck and the boss unicorn couldn't really breath so the unicorns went back to Canterlot and never returned again." Nimbus said."The end."<p>

"Thank you Nimbus." Mrs Loreseeker said."That was very… Detailed."

"Yes, detailed." Mr Loreseeker said."That was the word I was looking for."

"You're welcome!" Nimbus said loud and happy.

A knock came on the door. The servant pony slowly put her head out looking in the room hoping there were no more cloud dragons. Once she saw the coast was clear she stepped in the room.

"Forgive me sir Nimbus.." The servant pony began."But you are late for the dinner party."

Nimbus eyes widened and he gasped for air.

"Ohno, I'm late for the cake!" he yelled. He spread his wings and flew away. "Byebye, I had lots of fun even if you were being all unicorn in the beginning." He flew through the hallways with enormous speed. Bits of his cloudy tail disappeared only to magically reappear again. When he finally was at the dining hall door a grey earth pony with a mustache stopped him from entering.

"Tututu, monsieur. You cannot enter like this." He said.

"Says, who?" Nimbus asked surprised.

"Says, moi."The grey earth pony said."Le garcon."

"Why not?" Nimbus asked. "I want to eat cake! And Celestia said I could come to the party."

"Nono, we first have to go over tze rulez." Garcon said.

"Uugh. This is going to be awfully unicorn I can tell already.." Nimbus complained.

"First wear this." Garcon gave him a red vest. Nimbus looked at it in disgust but put it on playing along."Second do not go use your wings it is uncivilized."

"I can't fly?" Nimbus asked in shock.

"No not if you want thze cake." Garcon said. Nimbus growled. "And no growling." Garcon said

Nimbus sat still and gave an angrily look to garcon.

"And last no talking unlez thze princess tellz you to."

Nimbus put his two front hooves in front of his mouth showing he'd be quiet. Garcon turned to open the door. Nimbus put his tongue out when Garcon's back was turned. Garcon opened the door and Nimbus walked in. Nimbus saw the gigantic dining hall table where are the elite pony's were sitting at. Celestia was talking to some of them when she saw Nimbus in the corner of her eye. Celestia beckoned him to come. Nimbus grinned to Garcon.

"Monsier don't you dare."

Nimbus turned himself into a strand of cloud leaving the red vest behind. The cloud flew over the table catching the eye of every pony around it. Nimbus turned back into a pony and sat next to Celestia still looking at him smiling.

"I'm glad you're here Nimbus." She said.

Nimbus pointed at Celestia and then pointed at his mouth then he shook his head.

"Something wrong Nimbus?" Celestia asked.

Garcon ran up to them infuriated.

"Princess. Thiz unruly colt completely disrespects my rules I want him removed."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to do that. Did you now Nimbus?" Celestia asked.

Nimbus opened his mouth."I didn't! He told me, don't use your wings and I didn't use my wings! I used my magic. I also needed to stay quiet until you said I could speak and I did that!I did not break his stupid unicorn rules but he is still mad!" Nimbus said." He is just being a mean."

"Moi?" Garcon asked shocked."I am not being mean monsieur! I merely try to keep the tranquility of this event."

"I'll keep the foal in line." Celestia said."Return to your duty's."

"But madame!" Celestia gave Garcon a look. Garcon bowed to Celestia and gave an angry look to Nimbus. When he turned around Nimbus threw him a raspberry. Celestia chuckled.

Luna was speaking to mister Traveltail. A unicorn in the trading business.

"We were hoping that thou would reconsider raising the tariffs of thy transports." Luna said." It is truly hurting the export of southern Equestria. "

"I'm sorry, but I just can't do that princess." Traveltail said."The threat of a civil war and the increased difficulty of the heat has made it more costly. That is why I have to increase if I wish to stay in business."

"But the tariffs have been doubled!" Luna said."Are thou not taking advantage of the situation?"

"Princess Luna. With all due respect. My transports are the only ones going into southern Equestria these days." Traveltail said." There is a reason for that."

"And we are glad that thou keeps doing business there." Luna said."But we are fairly certain thy could lower the margin of thy company a bit for the well being of every pony."

Traveltail snorted. "I'm sorry princess but business is business the tariffs will stay the way they are."

Luna couldn't believe her ears. She knows Traveltail is making an insane amount of profit. He is abusing the monopoly he had to squeeze every last bit out of southern Equestria. She was infuriated but put on her smile and kept being polite.

"Very well then. We hope thy enjoys the party." (Lightning bolt)

Nimbus stood up in his chair to look outside the window. He was very nervous some pony was playing with the weather and it wasn't him. Celestia saw it.

"Nimbus." She sternly said.

"I know I know, no lightning bolts."Nimbus said."Maybe I could do just one? Please! "

"No Nimbus." Celestia said.

"Fine." Nimbus said disappointed."Say Celestia when am I getting my cake?"

"That's the desert Nimbus." Celestia said."First we are going to have soup. Then is the main course then you get your cake."

"I can't wait!" Nimbus said. He started to impatiently rock his chair. The servants started to serve the soup. Once everyone got their soup they started to eat.

"This is simply marvelous." An elite pegasus pony commented.

"I'm glad you enjoy it." Celestia said with a smile."All the vegetables in it are from southern Equestria. They truly have some remarkable products there." Celestia subtly said.

"Ohh you know what would be great with this." A unicorn mare said."Some wild thyme."

"Yes you are right!" The elite pegasus pony said. "Rich good old chap don't you sell that?"

Filthy Rich looked up."I certainly do I also sell some fine vegetables myself. You would not believe the richness of the soil in Ponyville."

(Lightning bolt)

"Stop it…" Nimbus said to no pony in particular."You're not doing it right."

"Ignore the weather and eat your soup Nimbus." Celestia said. Celestia turned to Luna. "Calm down Luna, we have ample amount of time to convince them."

Luna took a deep breath to calm down. Nimbus levitated his entire plate to his mouth and took sips quickly eating his soup. After licking the remnants of the soup of his lips he looked around to find out that the other pony's were eating very slowly. His tail flicked out of annoyance.

"Ouch." A unicorn mare said."The soup is great but perhaps it is a bit to hot." She said.

"Yes." Filthy Rich confirmed. " It's taking a long time to cool off."

"You just need to blow air at your soup really hard!" Nimbus said. "Here let me do it!"

"Nimbus don't!" Celestia said. It was to late Nimbus inhaled deeply and then let go of his Pegasus breath sending the front soup plates flying.

"Oops." Nimbus said.

"This is sooo uncouth." A unicorn mare covered in soup said.

"Nimbus!" Luna yelled." A word." Nimbus lowered his head and walked over to Luna's chair."Why did thy do that?" Luna asked.

"I wanted to let them eat their soup faster so the cake would be here faster." Nimbus explained while feeling really stupid.

Luna sighed."Nimbus us allicorns need to practice patience and think over our steps carefully." Luna said."We are blessed and cursed with a lot of magic and if we do not think clearly accidents like these tend to happen. The cake will come and being all worked up about it will not make it come any faster."

"I'll be patient." Nimbus promised."I'll sit in my chair and be the most patienest pony in all of Equestria."

Luna smiled at Nimbus and waved him away. Nimbus went and sit on his chair.

"Be patient." He said to himself."I can't make the cake come faster I just need to wait." His tail that was flicking madly started to slow down as he calmed himself. Celestia looked at him with an approving smile. The servants who cleaned up the mess Nimbus had made started to bring in the main course. When Nimbus got his plate he smiled at the servant who got it and said thank you. He restrained himself from eating as fast as he did with the soup.

"He seems eager to learn." Celestia thought to herself."He isn't bad he just needs to be guided properly."

"I so do look forward to the grand galloping gala." A unicorn mare said."I already have my dress made. How about you princess?" She asked to princess Celestia.

"Oh yes, mine is already made as well." Celestia said."I have stored it in the room next to mine so nothing would happen to it."

Nimbus looked up surprised Celestia still in her conversation didn't seem to notice.

"It was quite expensive and very time consuming to make. I'd hate to go through all it again considering how little time I have these days."

"Oops." Nimbus said.

Celestia looked at Nimbus with an inquisitive look.

"Euhmm.. So Celestia what is the grand galloping gala actually? "Nimbus asked in an attempt to steer the conversation in another direction.

"It's the biggest festivity in all of equestria pony's from all over equestria come to socialize taste the buffet, dance-"

"Dance!" Nimbus yelled out."I got a great dance want to see it?"

"I'd love to see you dance someti-."

Nimbus turned himself into a stream of clouds and reappeared again on the table. He stood on his hind legs his wings spread out and pushed the air with his front hooves while slowly shifting his hind legs over the table.

"Every pony's shuffeling shuffeling." Nimbus sang while he danced. When he got back on his four hooves a pony started to clop his front hooves together.

"Bravo my boy, splendid show." The unicorn pony with a monocle said. Nimbus ran up to him.

"You really liked it? Thank you mister!" Nimbus said happily.

"Please call me Fancypants." Fancypants said. Nimbus tilted his head.

"But you're not wearing any pants."

Fancypants laughed."This boy is truly something isn't he Fleur."

"He sure is."Said the mare next to him."And look at his physique! Simply marvelous."

"Thank you mam!" Nimbus happily said. "Say mr Fancypants."Nimbus whispered."What does physique mean?"

"It means you have a well shaped body. Say my boy have you ever considered doing modeling?"

"No. Is it fun? Can we try it now!"

"Of course dear." Fleur said. "Do this. look over there hoofs beneath your chin and try to look dreamy like I do."

Nimbus did so.

"No! Look, fierce bold!you are a warrior! At war scream at your enemy!" A pony with white mane and glasses said.

"Raaargh!" Nimbus said.

"Yes! Photo finish is pleased." Photo finish said."I have found a new foal model."

"You know." Nimbus said."This was really fun, but I'd rather be a weather pony instead of a model. I'm going to finish my plate now bye."

"Whaaa?" Photo finish said.

Nimbus turned into a cloud and reappeared back in his seat. Celestia looked at him.

"So, what did you talk about?" Celestia curiously asked.

"They wanted me to be their new foal model but I said no."Nimbus said."I'm a weather pony and that's all I want to be."

"A very wise decision." Celestia said with a smile.

Every pony finished their plate slowly. Celestia and Luna tried to convince the pony's that they needed to help the southern pony's. But to no avail they were all as stubborn as a mule. They were about to bring desert. Nimbus tapped Celestia's flank with his front hoof trying to get her attention. Celestia looked at him.

"Celestia, now is the cake right?" Nimbus asked.

"Yes, I'm proud of you for waiting so patiently on it." Celestia said."I know how you have been looking forward to it."

"What kind of cake is it?" Nimbus asked.

"I honestly don't know, let me ask." Celestia beckoned a servant pony to come."Pardon me, but would you know what kind of cake we will be having as desert."

"I'm sorry princess but the chef wouldn't tell us the flavor. All I know is it's a gastronomic cake."

Celestia's eyes widened in surprise and the servant pony left.

"Oh boy astronomic cake this is going to be great!" Nimbus said excited.

"Yes, Euhm excuse me Nimbus I have to go check on something." Celestia said.

"Don't be late for the cake!" Nimbus yelled at Celestia while she went out the dining room. When she was out off eye sight she teleported into the kitchen. Much to the surprise of the servants. She looked around to find the chef had already left.

"Princess?" one of the servants asked.

"Is the cook already gone? But why?" Celestia asked.

"He already did two shifts and his work was finished so he decided to go home."

Celestia started to panic."Is there anything sweet here you can give to the foal?"

"No I'm sorry princess everything here is made fresh." The servant pony said.

"The one time we aren't throwing away food…" Celestia grunted. "Carry on." She said to the servant pony's perhaps a bit to fierce. She had only one option left. She would have to ask Luna for her candy. She teleported to the door of the dining room and walked up to her sister.

"Luna I need you-"

"Yes the cake is there." Nimbus squealed. Celestia saw the servants coming with the plates. She sat down not knowing what she could do. Nimbus got his plate a small piece of cake was on his plate. Nimbus looked at it confused. Then he looked at Celestia. She lowered her head in shame. Nimbus turned into a strand of cloud. And disappeared.

"At least he didn't yell and make a scene." Celestia sighed.

"Sister what is the matter?" Luna asked.

"I let him down Luna, I promised him cake and now he probably hates me."Celestia said.

"Thou shouldn't have promised him cake it was a lie."

Suddenly the dining room door burst open Nimbus walked in with his saddlebag on.

"Alright everypony" He said."I don't have enough cupcakes for everypony so we are going to have to share."

All pony's looked confused at Nimbus. As he walked by each pony got half a cupcake. Till he reached his seat. There he found a dumbfounded Celestia and Luna.

"Nimbus?" Celestia said."Why are you giving away all your cupcakes?"

"Because they have little cake and I have lot's!" Nimbus explained.

"I thought you would be mad." Celestia said.

"Mad?" Nimbus asked."What kind of pony would I be if I was mad at you if you had little cake? I'll tell you the kind of pony I'd be! I'd be a bad pony. No! I'd be worst pony! There may always be a pony without cake for whatever reason. They may have no flour or any sugar left. Then it is our duty as pony's with lots of cake to give cake to pony's not's of cake! So nopony will never not have cake again!" Nimbus said determined.

"He is right." Traveltail said."Those poor southern equestrian pony's."

"Southern pony's?" Nimbus asked."No I was talking about cake."

"Say Nimbus." Celestia said. " Why don't you sit on my seat next to Luna.

Nimbus sat down on Celestia's chair staring at Luna with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"You know perhaps I could cut down a bit on my profits."Traveltail continued.

"And that soup was great!" A pegasus pony said."It would be wonderful to sell it at the pegasus races."

"We should organize a benefit!" Mr Fancypants said.

"Yes a benefit." The elite pony's mumbled in agreement.

Luna and Celestia smiled at each other. This turned out better than they could have ever hoped. The elite pony's had left leaving Celestia Luna and Nimbus alone. Nimbus was sitting on a small cloud.

"You did very well Nimbus." Celestia said.

"Thanks!" Nimbus said."Not sure what I did but I'm glad I could help."

Celestia and Luna chuckled. Nimbus let out a yawn.

"I'm tired." Nimbus said."I'm going to bed."Nimbus cloud floated closer to Luna."Good night Luna."

"Good night dear Nimbus."

Nimbus chuckled and transformed himself into a strand of cloud and reappeared in the dining rooms open doorway."Goodnight Celestia!" He yelled waving his front hoof in the air.

"Goodnight Nimbus."Celestia said.

Nimbus flew away to his room. Luna and Celestia started to laugh.

"Nopony will never not have cake again." Luna mimicked Nimbus.

"Come now, there was a lot of wisdom in those words." Celestia said with a grin.

"If we had known that the speech he gave was all it took to turn the elite pony's we may not have been so stressed about this event."

"The elite pony's are sheep." Celestia said."You just have to be able to herd them properly. Once Nimbus had the support of Fancypants the other ones followed his word more easily." Celestia explained." Now if you will excuse me Luna I'll be making sure our cake stock is replenished." Celestia said with a smile. 

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry i'm taking so long to write. I simply do not have alot of spare time on my hands. Next week i hopefully have more.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

It was morning and Nimbus was still asleep. A servant pony knocked on the door waking him up. He rubbed out his eyes and looked around."Sir Nimbus?" The servant pony asked through the door."Are you awake? May I enter?" Nimbus took a moment to realize all that was happening.

"Sure you can come in." He said.

The servant pony entered the room. She found Nimbus on his bed. He had gathered two sticks from the royal garden and made a tent out of the covers.

"Sir Nimbus?" The servant pony curiously asked."Why did you make this?"

"Well." Nimbus explained."The ceiling was a bit to high and I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd make a tent so I'd have a lower ceiling in my bed."

"I see. Wasn't it cold?" The servant pony asked.

"A bit." Nimbus responded.

"I'll get you some extra blankets for tonight." The servant pony said."Princess Celestia has a surprise for you. You should come eat some breakfast to see it."

"Really?" Nimbus asked."I'll come right away!" Nimbus excitedly said.

"Shouldn't you freshen yourself up first?" The servant pony asked."You were very active yesterday to say the least. How about you take a shower?"

"Right." Nimbus said."Good idea I'll do that first."

"See you at breakfast sir Nimbus." The servant pony said while leaving the room.

Nimbus opened the window from his room. He got some soap an old toothbrush and some toothpaste out of his saddlebag and flew outside. His little horn lit up and a lonely raincloud appeared. It let out a strand of rain that Nimbus catched with his mouth. He levitated his toothbrush with some toothpaste and cleaned his mouth thoroughly. Once he was done he spit out the dirty water and he levitated the soap.

His horn lit up and rain poured out of the cloud. The levitating soap scrubbed him while he was singing happily.

"If you're happy and a pony clop your hooves." Nimbus clopped his front hooves together."If your happy and a pony clop your hooves." He clopped his front hooves together again."If your happy and a pony and you really want to show it if you're happy and a pony clop your hooves."

Once the soap was all over his body he made the rain stop for a bit. He levitated the soap on the balcony. Meanwhile Prince Blueblood was walking outside In the garden. He didn't see the foal however he did see a wetness on the floor. He went to investigate. "How bizarre. Better have the servant pony's clean this up before the photo shoot." Nimbus turned the rain back on this time full power to wash away all the soap. Poor Prince Blueblood was underneath the stream of water."Stop this at once!" He yelled. Nimbus looked down to find an angry prince. He flew down towards him.

"Oops, sorry didn't see you there." Nimbus said."Here let me help you."

A strong wind current circled around Prince Blueblood drying him up. The prince struggled to keep standing up. Once the wind settled down an infuriated Blueblood was ready to yell at the foal. Before he did however Nimbus fell to the ground laughing his hoofs off." Your mane!" He yelled. A confused Blueblood levitated his mirror to his face to find his mane all puffy.

"Oh no this cannot be happening!" Prince Blueblood said."I look horrifying! And the photo shoot is in an hour!" Blueblood ran off." Quickly get me my stylist pronto." He yelled in full gallop to some servant pony's."

"Jeez."Nimbus said."Unicorn stallions sure act a lot like pegasi mares." Suddenly Nimbus remembered something."Oh right my surprise! I should go see what it is."

* * *

><p>Nimbus turns into a stand of cloud. The cloud squeezed underneath a window in the dining hall and he reappeared inside it. Luna was eating some soup with her back turned at Nimbus.<p>

"Hi Luna!" Nimbus happily yelled.

The surprise made her levitating spoon flying through the room. She looked shocked at Nimbus.

"Wealth beyond measure this day Luna."

"Goodmorning Nimbus. What an odd greeting thy has." Luna said.

"Odd?" Nimbus asked surprised."It's what you are suppose to wish Unicorn pony's when you see them in the morning."

"Oh very well then. Wealth beyond measure this day Nimbus."

Nimbus laughed."Nono, I'm not a unicorn pony I'm a Pegasus pony you're suppose to say. May you fly on warm currents."

"Oh, pardon us we were not aware of the different morning greets. Pray tell what is the greet for an earth pony?"

"Strength in your hooves today." Nimbus said."Say, where is Celestia? They told me she had a surprise for me."

"Celestia is in her study working. Thy surprise is over there." Luna said pointing at the end of the table. Nimbus looked and found cakes of all sizes colors and taste. He looked at it in disbelief.

"Is that for me?" he asked.

"Why of course. It is a gift for thy service in helping us with the elite pony's yesterday."

"This is awesome!" Nimbus said. He quickly flew into his chair and levitated some cake on his plate.

"We are certain Celestia will be pleased to hear that her gift was appreciated."

"It sure is! She just moved up another place on best pony list." Nimbus said.

"Best pony List?" Luna curiously asked."Thy makes lists ranking the pony's thou meets?"

"Sure do!" Nimbus happily said. He flew over to Luna."Guess who is number one on the pretty list." He asked her with a dreamy voice.

"The wife of mr fancypants?" Luna asked.

Nimbus looked at her with a raised eyebrow."You're not a very smart pony are you Luna?" Nimbus flew back to his place and started eating. Luna looked at him shrugged off the comment and continued eating her soup.

"Why are you eating soup? Soup is not breakfast." Nimbus asked.

"As pony of the night we stay up all night. So what for thou is breakfast for us is supper."

"Ooh I see." Nimbus said."Are you going to play with me today."

"Sorry, dear Nimbus But we are going to bed after this we are very tired." Luna said.

"Oh okay. I'll find something to do on my own then."

* * *

><p>Celestia was in her study. She was trying to work but was failing miserably. The little foal Nimbus kept playing through her mind. She really wanted to be there to see his happy face when he saw the cake but she had a lot to do. "Come on Celestia Concentrate a lot of pony's are counting on you." She said to herself. Celestia looked through the soil and weather reports. The barrier kept declining and she still hasn't had a breakthrough. She was so into her work she didn't see the strand of cloud slipping through the doorcracks. Nimbus reappeared right behind her on a summoned cloud. He was admiring the map on the wall.<p>

"Wow!" He yelled. Celestia quickly looked at him."You must be a very important pony if you have such a good map." He said in surprise.

"Well yes I am quite important." Celestia said."But maps nowadays aren't so hard to come by."

"They aren't?" Nimbus asked."My daddy and his pony's put in a lot of effort making his map."

"yes the map of the pegasi empire. One of the few good things it produced. I even think I have a copy from the original here somewhere." Celestia looked through the heaps of paper lying around."Ah here it is." A much less detailed map was opened. "This map was the basis for all the other ones to come." Celestia said. She looked at it and saw a blue line drawn over the entire wooden barrier. Curiosity got the better of her.

"Nimbus do you know what all these blue lines are?"

"Sure do!" Nimbus said.

"Mind telling me what they are."

Nimbus floated his cloud close to Celestia's head he whispered to her."It's a secret."

"Secret? Why don't you share it with me." She whispered back to him. Nimbus looked shocked at her.

"I can't tell you you're a unicorn you wouldn't understand."

"Can you please tell me what it is." Celestia asked sweetly.

Nimbus firmly shook his head.

"Well the areas around the blue lines are the most detailed so I would guess that's the mappers route they took. Am I close?"

"Yep totally." Nimbus said."Hey Celestia I got to show you something really really funny!"

"I'm kind off busy Nimbus." Celestia said."Maybe later."

"Come on it only takes a minute! I promise it'll be really fun!" Nimbus said."Pleasepleasepleaaaase!"

"Oh alright." Celestia caved in."What do you want to show me."

Nimbus flew off his cloud and opened the door. Celestia stood up and followed him. Nimbus brought her to his room and over to the balcony. He pointed towards the garden. Celestia saw prince Blueblood in the garden with photographers. She remembered that he said something about a photo shooting for a fashion line. She never really liked those things. Models thinking they are better than pony's because of their looks. And what is worse. Her own nephew Blueblood was a part of that crowd.

"Now look closely." Nimbus said with a mischievous grin on his face. His horn lit up and a raincloud appeared. The rain poured out all over the pony's at the photo shoot. Causing panic. Celestia looked shocked at the grinning Nimbus. The rain stopped but Nimbus didn't . A strong wind blew the equipment fell over and pony's fell to the ground. Once the wind was settled the only thing remaining were pony's with fluffed up manes. Nimbus fell on the ground laughing. Celestia gave him a stern look. When Nimbus saw her not amused face he stopped laughing."What's wrong? Don't you see their manes? Isn't it funny?"

Celestia sighed."Nimbus you can't do things like this."

"Sure I can, I just did. Didn't you see?"

"I saw it alright. Listen Nimbus. You can't use your powers on pony's like that. They aren't able to defend themselves. You don't want every pony to be scared of you do you?"

"No of course not." Nimbus said."But it was just a prank I wouldn't really hurt them. I did pranks with Pinkie Pie all the time."

"Right Pinkie Pie thought you this?" Celestia asked."There is nothing wrong with pranking Nimbus. But when you use your magic to prank pony's will start being fearfull of you. Promise me you will not do it again."

"I promise!" Nimbus said."But when should I use my magic?"

"Only use your magic to help others and yourself of course."

"Right, thanks Celestia! I'll use my magic only to help pony's from now on. " Nimbus went inside his room. Celestia looked down to the garden and saw the puffed up manes from the pony's. She put her front hoof on her mouth to suppress a laugh and walked back to her study.

* * *

><p>Nimbus was Ice pacing in his room."I'm suppose to use my magic to help other pony's. But how?" Nimbus asked himself. "I know!"<p>

Celestia was going through her papers once more when she heard one of the servants scream. She quickly galloped out of her study almost slipping when entering the hallway."Snow?" she dumbfounded said.

"Surprise!" Nimbus yelled."I made snow. Every pony loves snow." He said to Celestia.

"But it's summer." Celestia said.

"I know! Great right! We can have snow fun in the warmth of summer." Nimbus explained.

"Yes, but snow melts when it's warm."

"Don't worry Celestia I've made snow before. It'll turn into water and disappear in the dirt or cloud floor."

"But this isn't a dirt floor Nimbus it's a marble floor. Water doesn't go through it."

Nimbus looked down at the floor."Oops." Celestia put her front hoof against her forehead.

"Could you get the snow out please Nimbus."

"Sure can." Nimbus made six cloud pony's all of them walked in the hallway and absorbed the snow. There luckily didn't seem to be any dirt from the snow.

"Thank you Nimbus." Celestia said.

"Jeez I thought I was helping but I wasn't. I think I need some help finding out how to help." Nimbus said."Celestia you are good at helping pony's maybe you could teach me?"

"I don't really have time to teach you Nimbus." Celestia said. Nimbus looked disappointed. "But I know some pony else who can teach you."

"Really!" who Nimbus asked.

"My most faithful student Twilight Sparkle." Celestia said.

"Twilight?" Nimbus asked in disbelief. He chuckled."But Twilight isn't a smart pony she thought my wings and horn were fake."

"She is a lot smarter than you think Nimbus." Celestia said in Twilight's defence."She made an honest misjudgment one I may have made myself don't count her intelligence on that one thing."

"Fine." Nimbus said."I'll go to Ponyville right away then I can see Pinkie Pie again as well and maybe Rainbow Dash!" Nimbus got excited and flew towards Celestia's window opening it.

"Right now?" Celestia asked."I should probably ask if Twilight wants to be your teacher."

"If she doesn't want to be my teacher Pinkie Pie can teach me she knows tons of neat stuff."

"Twilight will be your teacher." Celestia quickly said."But you're not going to fly all the way to ponyville on your own are you?"

"Sure I will." Nimbus said.

"Let me ask the servants to prepare you a pegasi carriage."

"Silly Celestia." Nimbus said."Those are for unicorn pony's I'm a pegasus pony. Why would three pegasi have to go to ponyville just to bring one pegasus pony there. It's a silly idea."

"Well I euhm-"

"Bye, Celestia I'll be back tonight!" Nimbus yelled while flying off.

"I better write Twilight a letter telling her he is coming." Celestia said.

She got out a quill some ink and some paper. "My faithfull student Twilight." She wrote. A huge bang shocked the castle spilling her ink over the table. Celestia looked outside her window.

"A sonic rainboom?" She asked herself. 

* * *

><p>In ponyville Applejack was selling some apples at the market place. Twilight walked up to her.<p>

"Howdy Twilight. Can ah interest ya in some fine apples?" Applejack asked.

"Hi Applejack." Twilight said."No thank you. I just received a letter from Princess Celestia about Nimbus."

"What did it say?"

"Princess Celestia wants me to educate the foal so he knows when it's alright to use his powers." Twilight explained."And I'm suppose to keep Pinkie Pie away from him because she is a bad role model."

"Woah nelly." Applejack said."Ya better go tell Rainbow Dash. She's still shaken up from what happened yesterday. When is his first lesson?"

"He should be arriving this afternoon." Twilight said."He has to fly all the way from Canterlot to ponyville it will take awhile."

"Well twi ah don't think he'll be arriving this afternoon."

"Why not?" Twilight asked.

"Because he is right over there." Applejack explained.

Nimbus walked through the market place with five ice cream cones levitating around him. His cloudy tail had a rainbow color in it. He noticed Twilight and Applejack and galloped towards them.

"Hi guys!" he yelled."Look what I got! They taste great! But they hurt my teeth when I bite them." Nimbus bit into a chocolate icecream cone he put his hoof on his cheek in pain but then quickly smiled in delight.

"That's cause ya gotta lickem not bite am." Applejack explained.

"Ooh." Nimbus said. He licked one."mmmmh thanks Applejack that's way better."

"Nimbus?" Twilight asked. "Where did you get those?"

"Funny story." Nimbus said. 

* * *

><p>Nimbus flew over the market place looking for Twilight or Pinkie Pie. He noticed the icecream vendor pony and his curiosity got the better of him. He flew over to the vendor.<p>

"Hi there!" Nimbus yelled."What's that?"

"Why it is only the most delicious ice cream in all off equestria." The vendor said."Would you like some?"

"I'd like to try this color this color and those three colors." Nimbus said.

"Woow slow down there. If you are going to eat all that ice cream you are going to have a wicked bad tummy ache. Just start with one and see where it goes." The earth pony was going to give him the ice cream but when Nimbus almost grabbed it he pushed him back." Wait a minute there it cost three bits."

"Nono." Nimbus said."I'm a pegasus pony you are an earth pony you need to give me some food so I can make the weather you see."

"Yeah right." The earth pony said."Sorry kid but no bit's no icecream."

"But that's not fair! If you hog all your food then the unicorn pony's won't be able to raise the sun and moon and the pegasi pony's won't be able to make the weather! You need to give me that ice cream or else harmony will be lost!"

"Kid you have been reading way to many heartwarms eve story's."

Nimbus got mad. His horn lit up and hail started coming down on the vendor.

"What's going on!" The vendor asked in panic.

"jeez I guess because you hogged all the food the pegasi pony's can't control the weather." Nimbus said."Maybe you should try giving some of your food to the pegasi pony's so they can control the weather."

"Kid you are crazy!" The vendor yelled. The hail got bigger and bigger." Fine fine take it take your ice cream."

"Thank you. Oh my it's not suppose to hail is it?" Nimbus said."Now that I can fill my tummy I can work on the weather. " The hail stopped."See that wasn't so hard now was it? I hope you learned your lesson about sharing." Nimbus sternly said.

"I sure have now please leave me alone."

* * *

><p>"And that's how I not only got this ice cream but also saved harmony in all of equestria." Nimbus proudly said."Hey Applejack those are some nice looking apples!"<p>

Twilight and Applejack facehoofed themselves.

"Nimbus." Twilight explained."That's not how it works now. You are suppose to pay for your food with bits now."

"Wait what?" Nimbus asked."What are bits?"

Applejack was about to explain when suddenly Pinkie Pie appeared out of her apples.

"Twilight!" Pinkie Pie yelled."You have to help me it's an emergency!"

"I'm kind of in the middle of something." Twilight said. Pinkie Pie looked at Nimbus.

"Hi Nimbus." Pinkie Pie said."Nimbus! You came back! You have to tell me all about the cake and candy princess Celestia gave you. Oh wait you have magic you can help me."

"Pinkie Pie no!" Twilight yelled."Princess Celestia asked me to tutor Nimbus so he knows when to use his magic."

"That's okay." Nimbus said."I'd much rather be tutored by a smart pony as Pinkie Pie."

"I can tutor him." Pinkie Pie said."I have an emergency right now that requires magic! It's perfect I'll take him off your hooves."

"No!" Twilight said."You can't!"

"Why not?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Well because I euhm he-"

"He has to learn all about how bits work from me first." Applejack said.

"He has?" Pinkie pie asked.

"Applejack are you sure?" Twilight asked.

"No. ah mean yes. You go help Pinkie pie and ah'll tutor the foal." Applejack said.

"Okay." Twilight said."Thanks applejack."

"No problem sugarcube." Applejack said with a wink.

"Well now what are we waiting for hurry Twilight Hurry." Pinkie Pie said


	8. Chapter 8

Pinkie Pie and Twilight had left for awhile now. Applejack did her best to explain how the bits system worked but Nimbus just didn't seem to understand it. Nimbus was balancing a bit on his snout.

"So, what you are saying." Nimbus said."Is that you trade your amazing apples! For these little gold round things?"

"Yes, and they're called bits." Applejack said.

"But what do you want do with them?" Nimbus curiously asked.

"Well bah supplies for mah acre among other things." Applejack said.

"Oh." Nimbus said."And the pony you trade these bits with what does he do with it?"

"Ah reckon he bahs things with it." Applejack said.

"You can only buy things with it?" Nimbus asked in disbelief."Nothing else?"

Applejack thought for a second."Yeah, that's pretty much all they're used for."

Nimbus levitated the bit back in the tray and looked at Applejack with a raised eyebrow.

"Then why do pony's go crazy about them?"

"Because ya can bah things with them weren't you listenin?"

"Sounds pretty stupid to want them if that's all they are good for if you ask me." Nimbus said.

Applejack rolled her eyes. They have been going at this for some time now and he still didn't get it. she thought for a minute. Maybe she has been going at this the wrong way.

"Whatcha think about helpin me sell some apples?" Applejack asked.

"To who? There hasn't been a pony at your stand since i got here." nimbus said.

"Well it's a tuesday." Applejack explained."Most pony's did their shopping yesterday. Not that much demand for apples today."

Nimbus chuckled."You are pretty bad at trading if you ask me. My uncle Sweettalk always said. If there is no demand for your product then make a demand."

"Oh so ya think ya can sell better than me?" Applejack asked.

"Well yeah, trading is easy."Nimbus said." I bet for all the special water in my tail that i could trade ten apples in an hour."

"Special water?" Applejack curiously asked."whats so special about it?"

Nimbus horn lit up and a small piece of his tail came off. The little cloud flew over a flower and released a few drops from rainwater. The flower almost instantly grew a few inches taller.

"Mah stars."A dumbfounded Applejack said."What kind of jujuwater is that?"

"I told you it's the special water." Nimbus said."It comes from a far away dangerous place so it takes alooot of magic to get a little bit here."

Applejack thought for a minute. Some of that water could help her acre to grow. Or she could give it to her cousin Braeburn. Celestia knows he can use it there in southern Equestria.

"Yar on little foal." Applejack said."If you lose ya gotta give me the jujuwater And if ya somehow manage to win ya get six apples how does that sound?"

Nimbus looked at her with a raised eyebrow."Doesn't really sound fair if you ask me. Special water for only six apples?" Nimbus shook his head."No those aren't equal trades. I want something else. Something valued."

"Like what?" Applejack asked.

"I know!" Nimbus said."Your hat!"

"Holdon there a second." Applejack said."Ahm not bettin mah hat."

"Why? are you chicken?" Nimbus daringly asked.

"That won't work on me." Applejack said.

"Thah i knew it!" Nimbus said."You're just a scared little filly chicken."

"What ahm ah now a chicken or a filly? ah can't be both."

Nimbus looked at Applejack and thought of the best response to that.

" Bawk,bawkbawkbaaaawk." Nimbus said while putting his front hoofs on both his sides and walking on his hind legs.

"Stop that." Applejack said.

"Bawkbawkbawkaak" He pretended to pick seeds with his snout.

"Ahm not chicken."

Nimbus inhaled and."-

Fhane! yar on! ten apples,one hour,twenty bits ."

"Great!" Nimbus yelled. ten apples levitated behind him while he flew to the other side of the market."seeyou in an hour."

"And stay where ah can seeya!" Applejack yelled.

* * *

><p>Celestia was sitting on her throne. Her little sister was sitting on the throne next to her. The Loreseeker's had requested an audience with them concerning Nimbus. She had obliged. Anything was better than staring at the same scrolls,maps,reports she had been looking at for weeks. This audience would be a nice little break from work. And as a nice added bonus she was going to learn more about Nimbus. The Loreseeker's came in and bowed.<p>

"Please rise my - i mean our loyal subjects." Celestia said. She still had to get used to having her sister back.

"Thank you your highness." Mrs. Loreseeker said."We apologize for coming on such short notice."

"The situation requested it." Mr. Loreseeker said.

"Pray tell."Luna said."Why did thy request an audience with us?"

"We began translating the ancient books with the words Nimbus gave us." Mrs loreseeker said."And we have learned a lot from them. We always thought that after heart warms eve Equestria was made This happens to not be entirely true."

"What do you mean?" Celestia asked.

"There, still was a lot of distrust between the pony tribes back then. And war among them was not uncommon." Mr Loreseeker said."However after heart warms eve a secret order calling themselves the Equestrian order were trying to harmonize the pony's and make equestria. They eventually succeeded. But not without the help of Nimbus."

"Nimbus?" Luna asked."What did he do? He is but a foal."

"Apparently he was considered a god in his time. His father Stormcloud Bluecoat used his power to imprison the Canterlot army when they laid siege on Cloudsdale forcing the unicorns to surrender."

"Still?" Celestia said."All this doesn't sound so bad. After all my sister and I were considered to be gods as well. Somepony's even still think so. And Nimbus imprisoning an army sounds better them having them fight. "

"There is more." Mrs Loreseeker said."Appearently besides the pony tribes there was also a tribe of griffons in the area. The griffons used the disharmony between the tribes to attack the pony's and eat them on many solved this by euhm."

"Continue."Luna said."How did the foal make peace with the griffons?"

"He burned them." said."Alive."

"I beg your pardon?" Luna asked.

"He apparently shot Rainbows out of the sky and burned them in their nests during breeding season. Almost wiped out the entire tribe." Mr Loreseeker said.

The throne room was silenced for a few moments. Mrs. Loreseeker spoke up.

"Still we don't know if that's what really happend." She said."These books are very old we don't know how reliable they are. It's best that Nimbus is able to tell his side of the story. Where is he anyway?"

"He is studying." Celestia said."I send him to Ponyville so he can learn how things work these days."

"You have to get him back!" Mr loreseeker said in shock."He is far too dangerous to be out of your care!"

"He is with my most faithful student,Twilight Sparkle." Celestia said."She has the means to contact me directly should something go wrong."

"But still-"

"There is no need to worry." Celestia said."I had the chance to speak with Nimbus and I do not believe he would be capable of such a thing. Tonight he will return and I will ask him about this matter. I thank you for bringing this under our attention. We will deal with it."

"but!"

"Thy areth dismissed."Luna sternly said.

Mr loreseeker looked at Luna. He bowed down and so did his wife. They both left the throne room leaving the two sisters behind. Celestia sighed.

"We really don't need this right now." Celestia said.

"Should we go and bring Nimbus back?" Luna asked.

"No need." Celestia said."Should something go wrong then Twilight will contact me.I have the utmost trust in are only one teleport away from ponyville."

"If thy says so." Luna said."But it sounds like a risk."

"Do you think Nimbus could do that?" Celestia asked Luna."Committing mass genocide on the griffons?"

Luna thought for a moment then shook her head firmly. Celestia smiled.

"At least I'm not alone in this then."

* * *

><p>Applejack was still selling her apples on the market. Not a lot of customers passed by so she was alone for quite some time. Rarity walked up to her.<p>

"Hello Applejack dear." Rarity said.

"Why hello there Rarity. You here to buy some apples?"

"Oh no." Rarity said."Twilight told me about the allicorn foal and asked if I could come and help you."

"That's awfully kind of ya."Applejack said."But ah got things covered. He ain't usin his magic so ahm happy."

"Well if he does. Then I have something to keep him in place." Rarity said. She levitated a necklace with a green emerald in it.

"A necklace?" Applejack asked.

"An enchanted necklace!"Rarity corrected her." by our good friend Twilight. We just put it on his neck and no more magic. And the best part is only Twilight can remove it with her magic."

"That's amazin!" Applejack said."Still ah don't think were gonna need it."

"I did it!" Nimbus yelled while flying up towards the two ponys. he put down twenty bits with a big grin on his face.

"No way!" Applejack said."How in the hay didya pull that off!"

"Like I said. create demand."Nimbus explained.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy was walking over the market. Nimbus was looking at her actions. She shyly bought her goods for her animals. Nimbus picked up on this and rubbed his front hooves together with a mischievous smile on his face. He put on a worried look and flew towards her very fast. Fluttershy whimpered when Nimbus was right in front of her face. But then saw the foal wasn't that scary.<p>

"Have you heard the terrible news!" Nimbus told her.

"Terrible news?" Fluttershy asked him."What terrible news?"

"The bunny's from the forest! They have Acute Coryza!" Nimbus yelled"It's spreading rapidly!"

"What? what's Acute coryza?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's a disease we have to save the bunny's from it!" Nimbus yelled.

"How do we do that?" Fluttershy asked while panicking.

"We need to keep them healthy." Nimbus said."They need to have more vitamins in their system. We need to feed them more fruit."

"I should buy some from the market then." Fluttershy said.

"There is no time!" Nimbus yelled."You need to go to them as fast as you can!"

"You are right but I don't have any fruit." Fluttershy said.

"I guess I could sell you some apples." Nimbus said."Applejack gave them to me to sell."

"How much are they?" Fluttershy said.

"Two bits a piece."Nimbus said.

"Heres twelve bits." Fluttershy said. Nimbus levitated six apples into her saddlebag and took the bits.

"Hurryhurryhurry!" Nimbus yelled.

"I'm going! Thank you for helping me."Fluttershy said while galloping off.

"Sucker." Nimbus laughingly said.

Nimbus was trying to sell some apples to Lyra.

"Now I don't know if they can give you hands." Nimbus said to her."Because I don't know what hands are. What I do know is that if they do! You have three times more chance if you buy three apples."

"And if I buy four apples." Lyra said to herself."Then I will have four times the chance! Heres eight bits. I can't wait till BonBon hears this." She said while galloping off with her apples

* * *

><p>"And that's how you trade." Nimbus said."Create demand now can i have my hat please."<p>

"Yar not gettin mah hat!" Applejack angrily said."Ya cheated."

"I sold the apples within an hour. Within half an hour even how did i cheat?"

"Because."Rarity said."You didn't do it honestly. You cannot mislead pony's like that Nimbus."

"I don't care. Give me the hat." Nimbus said to Applejack.

"Yar not gettin it!" Applejack said.

Nimbus flew up to her face." We had a deal! I won. Give it to me!"

"No!"

"Give it to me or i'll ask Steve to come and take it from you!"

"I don't know any pony named Steve who is he?" Rarity asked.

"Ah don't care if ya call a hundred Steves yar not getting mah hat."Applejack said.

Nimbus was burning with anger."You asked for it! STEVE!" Nimbus horn lit up and the clouds gathered together blocking out the sun. Every pony was looking at the strange weather phenomena. Suddenly the clouds began to take shape. A giant dragon made off of clouds was made. It flew on top of a rooftop from a house and stared angrily at Applejack.

"This is Steve." Nimbus said. "He is my cloud dragon. And he isn't happy that you are not holding up your end of the bargain Applejack."

"Rarity necklace."Applejack said. Rarity nodded.

"Now if you don't want Steve to get really angry you'd better give me -"

Rarity quickly levitated the necklace around Nimbus neck. Nimbus looked at it in surprise his cloudy tail and mane turned into white hair. Steve slowly started to ascend and disperse. Nimbus was confused. He tried to use his magic but it didn't work. He bit the necklace and tried to get it off of him but he could feel magic that was keeping him from doing so.

"Oh come now Nimbus dear." Rarity said."Why would you want to take it off after all the hard work Twilight put into making it? I do agree that it's a fashion crime to use emeralds with your eyes. They simply don't match."

"But it's doin a fhine job of blockin yar magic." Applejack said."And that's good enough for me."

Nimbus gave the two an angrily look."You pony's are crazy! I'm not staying here!"

"yar not goin anywhere little colt." Applejack said.

"You just watch me." Nimbus said. Nimbus flew right at Applejack. Applejack stood ready to catch him when Nimbus flew down her legs under her cart and then flew up again. Rarity tried to get a fix on him with her levitating magic but the distance and the effects of the necklace diminished her spell just enough for Nimbus to fly away. Once he was high enough he threw a raspberry at them and flew off.

"We better tell Twi he got away." Applejack said."

"Agreed." Rarity said. 

* * *

><p>Nimbus flew to a cloud once he was on it he bit the necklace again to try and pull it off. Nomatter how hard he pulled the necklace wouldn't get loose."Ponyfeathers." The young colt cursed."How do i get this off of me?" He said out loud to himself."C'mon Nimbus think. Remember what Sidcord taught you."<p>

A brown pegasus stallion was talking to Nimbus."Now Nimbus. You have to feel it in your heart in your mind and in your soul." He said."Ready now?... Then dance!"

They both stood on their hind legs with their front hooves behind their back and started to river dance on rhythmic music.

"No not that..." Nimbus said to himself snapping out of his memories."The magic part."

The brown pegasus pony was once again talking to a younger version of Nimbus."Now listen Nimbus. Your mother is a very powerful unicorn pony but like all the other pony's she still has the same limitation."

"And what's that?" a younger version of Nimbus asked.

"She believes that magic is suppose to make sense! It's not suppose to make sense it's magic! Now once again try to make chocolate rain and do try not to make it explode this i'll be drinking the glass instead ."

Nimbus looked at them amulet. The spell disrupted his magic. But that didn't it still wasn't there. Nimbus concentrated very hard. The magic couldn't leave his horn. not outside like it normally could. It had to act differently the magic slipped through his body into his tail. returning it to his cloudy self. Slowly but steadily the cloudiness spread over his entire body. Once it reached the neck the amulet fell through. Nimbus quickly saved it from falling further with a levitation spell.

"I did it! I did it!" He cheered to himself."I'm the best pony in magic!" He looked at the amulet in his front hoof. He got angry."That dumb Twilight wait till I get my hoofs on her."

A small Pinkie Pie appeared on his shoulder."You know what you should do Nimbus Once she is outside you should just cover her in snow! That would be an amazing prank."

"You're right that would be funny." Nimbus said.

A small Celestia appeared on his other shoulder."But Nimbus don't forget you promised me you wouldn't use your magic to prank anymore."

"I did promise that."

"Forget that." The small Pinkie Pie said."You want to have fun don't you?"

"yes!" Nimbus said."Of course."

"But don't you remember Nimbus?"The little Celestia asked."You used your magic on Rainbow Dash and she didn't want to play anymore."

Nimbus looked down sad."Your right. She didn't want to be my friend anymore."

"Who cares." Pinkie Pie said."You should teach Twilight a lesson. You are just the first pony with a necklace but what if she does it to every unicorn pony! She could destroy all the magic in the world! You have to stop her."

"Your right!" Nimbus said."I can't let Twilight make anymore necklaces."

"But you don't want pony's to be scared of you do you?" Celestia asked.

"No of course not!I want to be every pony's friend." Nimbus said."So I have to stop Twilight but I can't use my magic. How do I do that?"

The three were thinking hard. Suddenly a mischievous grin appeared on Nimbus face. The other two looked at him and grinned as well. 

* * *

><p>"You lost him!" Twilight yelled."How could you lose him? Oh no Princess Celestia is going to be so angry with me."<p>

"ahm sorry Twi but he slipped out off our hooves." Applejack said.

"Still it's not that bad." Rarity said."He has the amulet on so he can't use magic. He is just a regular pegasus pony. We should ask Rainbow Dashes assistance."

"We'd have to find Rainbow Dash first." Twilight said."And then we'll have to find Nimbus. There is no way we can do that before tonight."

"What about Fluttershy." Rarity asked."She is at home and can fly. She also met Nimbus so she knows what he looks like."

"I guess we have no choice. C'mon let's go!" Twilight said. She opened the door and when she just stepped outside a bucket filled with water went over her head blocking her view. Applejack and Rarity were suprised by this action. Nimbus jumped on top of Twilights back and slid the amulet around her.

"Thah! How do you like that?" Nimbus said to her."Your magic stealing days are over Twilight."

Twilight froze as she felt the amulet around her neck."Tell me did he?" She asked with the bucket still on her head.

"He did." Applejack confirmed.

Rarity levitated the bucket off of Twilight's head. She looked in shock at an angry Nimbus.

"I thought you put the necklace around his neck!" Twilight said.

"We did!" Applejack said."He musta gotten it off."

"He couldn't remove it." Twilight said."My spells would have prevented it you must not have closed it right."

"thah I used my magic to get it off." Nimbus said.

"But if it was on right then you wouldn't have been able to. It doesn't make sense."Twilight said.

"Magic isn't suppose to make sense it's magic!" Nimbus said he looked at Applejack."I don't want your stupid hat anymore! I didn't even want it. I was going to give it back, i just wanted to tease you but now i don't wan't to be you friend anymore. And neither of you pony's. I'm gone seeya!"

"Rarity stop him!"Twilight yelled.

Rarity charged her horn to stop Nimbus but he turned into a cloud and the spell had no effect on him. Nimbus was out of sight leaving the three pony's alone. Twilight tried to get the necklace loose but she couldn't. Rarity tried to loosen it with her magic but it just wouldn't budge.

"It's no use." Twilight said."I thought it would be a good idea to make it so only my magic could loosen it but i didn't expect this."

"Yar not stuck with it forever?" Applejack asked worriedly.

"No the spell will wear off." Twilight said.

"When exactly?" Rarity asked.

"Tonight." Twilight said.

"So what you are saying is that Nimbus has all his magic back." Rarity asked."And that the only pony in Ponyville powerful enough to stop him has lost her magic for an entire day?"

"yes." Twilight said.

"Woah nelly." Applejack said. 

* * *

><p><strong>So, i owe you guys an explanation for the long time since I made an update. Thing is my computer was getting a format and i lost my chapters last week. So i had to rewrite and i didn't have that much time and when i did have time i got lazy. I'll be keepin updates from my storywriting progress on my profile. Anyway hope you enjoyed.<strong>


End file.
